


Please...Fuck me!!!

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Celebrity Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Big Chest, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brotherly Sex, Cheating, Cheating On Wife, Chris and Liam Brotherly Love, Creampie, Cum Inside, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Sex, Incest, Kissing, Lap Sex, Love, Lube, M/M, Missionary Position, Muscular Body, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, No Condom, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, big penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Chris end up doing things that they shouldent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chis pushed his Liam into the wall, the two men were naked, it all started as a game…Liam wanted to see how big was his brothers cock and from then kisses came and went and before they knew it they were naked.  
-Liam, what I am going to do with you?  
-All that you want Chris…all you want!!!  
-We shouldn’t be doing this  
-Yes we should!!- Liam said kissing him again and holding his brother closer to him by the shoulders.  
-Baby brother, we shouldn’t.-he said cupping the younger man’s face  
Liam kissed his neck and went down to his Adam apple and from there to his hunks, were he gave his big brother a tongue bath…as Chris moaned in pleasure, then he took in his mouth his brothers manly nipples and began sucking them with such passion that you would thing he wanted to get something out of it.  
-Liam don’t do this, I am on the point of no return.  
Liam went straight to his brother’s cock and began pulling the flesh so he could see his own brother’s penis in complete glory. And opened wide his mouth looking to his brother as he took inside the extremely thick and quite large member, he began talking every inch of that big cock inside him and feel it stretch is throat how he wanted to have that up on his hole.  
He hold himself on his brothers hips, the blond man took him by the hair to help him, he was eager to feel more of that cock.  
-Please-he said looking cutely at his big brother- Fuck me!!Fuck me Chris!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Liam was on his hands and knees moaning loudly because his brothers fingers were fucking his tiny hole, the feeling of those big fingers on his passage made him shiver from inside…he never felt this before; he let his face rest on a pillow so he could shut up his moans so his brother couldn’t hear them.  
-One more, please!  
The blond pushed in a third finger and began working really hard on his brother’s hole- Oh…your fingers are so big, Chris…c’mon.- He wasn’t sure what he was begging for but he knew he was driving his brother to the edge. Chris removed the fingers and rolled his brother to his back and bended himself to kiss him- You are making me hot, Liam please stop begging…you know we shouldn’t be doing this…  
-Chris, we both want to…we both need to…this Isn’t just fucking…this is making love. You love me don’t you?...I know you do, that’s why we’re are doing this.  
-This is not the way bothers usually express their love for each other.  
-We are not a usual couple of brothers.  
-That’s true. Cuz, Liam…I love you.  
\- I love you too and from now on…no guilt. Let’s think this is the first time of many others.  
Chris kissed Liam again and again, taking his back in his arms till he pulled him to sit on his lap; They were face to face now. Liam handed him the bottle of lube and Chris applied quite a lot of it in his hand and began to work with it in his enormous and tick cock. Liam knew that he was going to suffer a lot taking his brothers cock inside but he wanted all of it in, and having that pain inside was the point of all of it.   
-Chris…Fuck me!!-he said giving his older brother the baby eyes, he knew that Chris wouldn’t resist that.  
The blond took his brothers hips in his hands guiding his entrance to his cock and began to push the tip his cock, Liam took a deep breath and tried to take it…but couldn’t; So Chris applied more lube to his cock, and then he tried again.  
And so the big member began to enter the younger man making him moan from the top of his lounges and trying not to cry when taking it. It was huge and the cock was stretching him open very painfully.  
-Chris!!!!!!!!!- he said rolling back his head- don’t stop!!!- he left a soft tear run out of his eye- please Chris.  
Chris was completely inside of his brother, it took some time for him to take his cock complete in…now he gave his brother time to adjust to it- Calm down, calm down…you can take it.  
-You are so fucking huge, I love you big brother.  
-I love you too baby boy.  
They kissed passionately and Liam placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders, he wanted Chris to do dirty things to him…but today wasn’t the time for it…it was time for slow fucking with feelings- Yes Chris, You are filling me in ways that no one else did.  
Chris hold his brothers back again and began kissing his lips, he took out a little bit and pushed again slowly, making the younger man get use to the friction, and began building up a pace quite tender and sweet but also quick.  
-You are so tight!!!! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.  
-Open me wide, open me more!!!! Fill me up big brother.  
Chris was giving him all but could not hold his brother anymore, so Liam locked his legs around his brother’s hips and let himself land on his back and he was accompanied by his brother who position himself on top of him trying to kiss him again. Chris now had more space to thrust harder into his brother, but didn’t let the temptation win over him and maintained that sweet quick pace; that was driving Liam crazy, he liked to be roughly fucked and be treated like an object and his brother treated him with respect and care, that was good cuz he never ever had felt like that before, but if his brother would have wanted a little more of action he wouldn’t have minded at all.  
The big member came inside an outside of Liam, he loved that cock he didn’t knew how he could have lived without it- I love this, I love that cock inside me…if I could only marry you and have you in bed all day, and have that cock in my ass all time…I would!!!!!!!!  
His wishes made his brother feel kind of guilty, he couldn’t help thinking that they shouldn’t be doing this, but yet he could find the loving words of his brother attractive and amusing.  
-Yes!!!!!! Yes!!!!! Chris you fuck me so well!!!!!- Liam said without shame.  
Liam but his hands on his brothers hunks and went directly to his nipples, he pushed them with his thumbs and squished them in his fingers making his brother moan in a manly way and lose his temper; so he began thrusting hard inside his brother with a brutal force, and that was when Liam knew that he would not walk this day straight probably he shouldn’t leave the bed for today.  
-Yeah!! Fuck me harder!!!! Harder!!!Chris…Harder!!!!  
The blond complied to the pleas at last and with all his strength he made the most brutal and animalistic thrusts inside his brother- I fucking love you Liam.  
-I love you too- he said kissing his brother.  
Chris pushed all the way inside, in a very strong way, making his cock stretch completely inside of his brother releasing all his cum inside him and began to fill him completely, he was a real stallion; It was too much seed that it began dripping from his brothers hole.  
-I want you to sleep beside me Chris, don’t leave me- he said before his brother could pull out his cock completely from his hole.  
-I won’t.  
-Hugh me, take me in your arms.  
Chris let himself lay beside his brother as the younger man laid his head on his brothers chest, so he raped his arms around his baby brothers chest and pulled him up so they could be face to face.  
-Come here, kiss your big brother…didn’t I fucked you like you wanted?  
-Yes- he said kissing him.  
-You just convinced me, we will do this in a regular basis.  
-Yes!!!!!- he said with excitement.  
-But my wife shouldn’t know about this, she wouldn’t understand.  
\- I agree with you. Our love is forbidden but yet so good.  
-True, but I have you here and now…I don’t care about the rest of the world now. I only care about you.-He said turning the lights off.


End file.
